omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline
|-|Caroline and Justine= |-|Lavenza= Character Synopsis Caroline and Justine are important figures that appear in Persona 5. They are the younger sisters of The Velvet Room assistants (Elizabeth, Margaret and Theodore). They act as the Ren's correctional officers as they fuse Personas by decapitating the components with guillotines and converting Personas into useful items via an electric chair They originally were one single being named Lavenza. After the two discover what Yaldabaoth actually is, they perform the fusion on themselves to recreate Lavenza, who exposes Yaldabaoth's deception Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona '''Name: '''Caroline and Justine (When fused, they are Lavenza) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Living Dolls, Attendants of the Velvet Room '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Caroline and Justine=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Fusionism (Capable of fusing together Personas, whom of which are souls and lack any concrete existence), Creation (Able to create and recreate items through their sheer willpower), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off her opponent), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Kougaon and Makougaon attack with divine light that also deal holy damage to opponents), has the ability to half the HP/Health of an opponent, Healing (Many techniques such as Diarahan can replenish health to Caroline and Justine), Mind Manipulation (Capable of causing confusion. Can also cause Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass. Also through Charge and Concentrate), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to her bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), Reality Warping (her natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb) |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of surpassing late-game Ren Amamiya, who's capable of overpowering Yaldabaoth. The same being who is capable of merging two aspects of the universe together to create one unified reality) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily able to keep up with Ren in speed, who has no issues dodging attacks like "Big Bang Challenge", as well as Lucifer's Morning Star, an attack that reaches earth from a distant star in an instant) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Their attacks are capable of harmimg the likes of Ren Amamiya, the same being who can take on Yaldabaoth) 'Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High '(Able to do long battles and use mana draining techniques without getting tired or even slightly fatigued) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with Several Kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: High '''(Caroline and Justine are really skilled in the face of combat and are considered some of the strongest beings in Persona) '''Weaknesses: '''Unlikely to possess "The Omnipotent Orb" despite having access to it Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''A stun baton, Ren Amamiya's Compendium and the Omnipotent Orb. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Caroline= *'Miracle Punch:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe, high critical rate. *'Vajira Blast:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. *'Deathbound:' Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 2x. *'God's Hand:' Colossal Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to all foes. Rare chance of Burn. *'Inferno:' Severe Fire damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Burn. *'Blazing Hell:' Severe Fire damage to all foes. Rare chance of Burn. *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. *'Thunder Reign:' Severe Electric damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Shock. *'Wild Thunder:' Severe Electric damage to all foes. Rare chance of Shock. *'Psiodyne:' Heavy Psy damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Mapsiodyne:' Heavy Psy damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Psycho Force:' Severe Psy damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Psycho Blast:' Severe Psy damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Mental ailment. *'Kougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. *'Makogaon:' Heavy Bless damage to all foes. *'Divine Judgement:' Half remaining HP of 1 foe. Bless-type. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Recarm:' Revive 1 ally with 50% HP. *'Diarahan:' Fully restore HP of 1 ally. |-|Justine= *'Triple Down:' Light Gun damage to all foes 3x. *'One-shot Kill:' Severe Gun damage to 1 foe. High Critical Rate. *'Riot Gun:' Severe Gun damage to all foes. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Diamond Dust:' Severe Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Ice Age:' Severe Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of Freeze. *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Panta Rhei:' Severe Wind damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Vacuum Wave:' Severe Wind damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn. *'Freidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Mafreidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Atomic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Cosmic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Maeigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to all foes. *'Demonic Decree:' Half remaining HP of 1 foe. Curse-type. *'Dekaja:' Negate all buff effects of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Recarm:' Revive 1 ally with 50% HP. *'Diarahan:' Fully restore HP of 1 ally. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Ressurection Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 2 Category:Loli